


everybody's looking for something

by TheWolfQueen



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: ...or something, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, originally posted on fanfiktion.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfQueen/pseuds/TheWolfQueen
Summary: Eine Woche nachdem sie beide von Bankräubern entführt worden sind, fragt Skinny auf dem Schrottplatz nach "Shaw". Was will er bloß von Peter?





	everybody's looking for something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serious_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serious_Black/gifts).



> irgendwie bin ich in den Kaninchenbau "???-fandom" hineingefallen und stand plötzlich mit viel zu vielen plot bunnies da. Also, das hier ist meine erste ff für diesen fandom (...und seit Jahren die erste auf deutsch...), aber ganz bestimmt nicht die letzte.
> 
> shoutout an meine kleine Schwester fürs Beta-Lesen :D
> 
> Enjoy!

EVERYBODY‘S LOOKING FOR SOMETHING  
  
„Wo ist Shaw?“, war das erste, was Peter hörte, als er aus der Zentrale trat.  
  
Da ihm die Stimme unangenehm vertraut war, ging er hastig hinter einem Stapel Autoreifen in Deckung. Skinny Norris! Was wollte der denn von ihm?  
  
Eine Sekunde später fiel ihm auf, dass Skinny gar nicht nach „Schisser Shaw“ gefragt hatte, und er musste grinsen. Hatte ihr kleines Abenteuer also doch was Gutes gehabt.  
  
\- eine Woche vorher -  
  
Peter saß gefesselt in einem Lagerhaus. Einer von Justus‘ grandiosen Plänen war mal wieder grandios nach hinten losgegangen, und da er Schmiere gestanden hatte, hatte es natürlich ihn erwischt. Hinterrücks niedergeschlagen, verschnürt, und irgendwo abgeladen, wo ihn seine Freunde später befreien mussten. Das Übliche.   
  
Was nicht so üblich war, war sein Leidensgenosse. Nicht Bob, nicht Justus, auch nicht ihr Auftraggeber. Es war kein anderer als ihr Erzfeind Skinny Norris.  
  
„Na, Skinny, was machst du denn hier?“, fragte Peter so gut gelaunt, wie es ihm möglich war, nur, um den Frust auf Skinnys Gesicht zu sehen. Denn er hatte schon eine ziemlich gute Idee, was dazu geführt hatte, dass der Gauner ebenso aus dem Verkehr gezogen worden war wie er. „Haben deine Bosse mitgekriegt, dass du versucht hast, sie zu hintergehen?“, rieb er Skinny denn auch prompt seine Vermutung unter die Nase.  
  
„Ach, halt die Fresse, Schisser“, kam die wenig überraschende Antwort. Die quasi einem Geständnis gleichkam.   
  
Skinny mochte zwar cleverer sein, als sie ihm manchmal zutrauten, aber er hatte auch die unglückliche Angewohnheit, Dinge zu tun, die ihn später in den Hintern bissen. Wie auch dieses Mal. Man betrog eine Bande Bankräuber nicht mal eben um ihre Beute und kam ungeschoren davon. Schon gar nicht, wenn man Skinner Norris hieß.  
  
Und dabei waren besagte Bankräuber nicht mal besonders schlau, wie Peter einen Moment später feststellte. Etwas drückte ihm unangenehm in den Hintern, wenn er sich mit allzu viel Gewicht darauf setzte. Mit einer Hand versuchte er, an seine hintere Hosentasche zu kommen, doch man hatte ihn so gefesselt, dass er nicht mehr als die Fingerspitzen hinein schieben konnte.   
  
„Was zum Teufel tust du da?“, fragte Skinny, während er Peters Verrenkungen beobachtete. Er klang, als wüsste er nicht genau, ob er amüsiert, verwirrt oder genervt sein sollte.  
  
„Ich versuche“, brachte Peter hervor, „uns hier raus zu holen.“ Es nützte nichts, er konnte die Tasche einfach nicht vernünftig erreichen.   
  
„Indem du… was genau machst?“ Offenbar hatte Skinny sich für ‚verwirrt‘ entschieden.   
  
Ohne auf die Frage einzugehen, schaute Peter sich kurz um. Die Halle war nicht besonders groß, aber man konnte trotzdem nicht viel erkennen. Nirgendwo konnte er etwas sehen, dass ihm helfen könnte. Außer… Er seufzte. Es blieb ihm wohl nicht viel anderes übrig.  
  
Mit den Füßen schob er sich rückwärts an Skinny heran.   
  
„Kommst du an meine rechte hintere Hosentasche ran?“, fragte er, als sie Rücken an Rücken saßen. Skinny hatte sich – zum Glück – nicht von ihm wegbewegt, aber vermutlich hatte er einen sehr irritierten Gesichtsausdruck, den Peter aktuell jedoch nicht sehen konnte.  
  
„An deine… was? Was zum Henker… ?“ Skinny war noch nie besonders wortgewandt gewesen, aber das musste ein neuer Negativrekord sein.   
  
„Rechte. Hintere. Hosentasche“, wiederholte Peter langsam. Dann erbarmte er sich, eine Erklärung zu liefern. „Da ist mein Taschenmesser drin, anscheinend haben die Idioten mich nicht ordentlich durchsucht.“  
  
„Gar nicht so doof, Schisser“, murmelte Skinny.   
  
Peter konnte spüren, wie Skinny sich die Hände verrenkte und versuchte, die Tasche zu erreichen. Beziehungsweise, sie erst einmal zu finden. Im Moment taschte er nämlich etwas unkoordiniert auf Peters Hintern herum, was dieser nur bedingt witzig fand.   
  
Mit vereinter Anstrengung – die bei Peter zugegebenermaßen hauptsächlich aus „weiter rechts – das andere rechts!“ bestand – ertastete Skinny schließlich die Tasche und das Messer. Dann ging der Spaß erst richtig los.  
  
„Was zum Geier tust du da? Du sollst einfach nur das Messer da raus holen“, murrte Peter nach fünf Minuten, in denen nichts passiert war, außer dass Skinnys Hand in seiner Hosentasche steckte.   
  
„Das ist gar nicht so einfach“, gab der zurück. „Was musst du auch immer so enge Jeans tragen?“  
  
Peter setzte zu einer empörten Erwiderung an, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders.  
  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte Skinny jedoch schließlich das Messer in der Hand, konnte es aufklappen, und seine Fesseln zerschneiden. Für eine Sekunde befürchtete Peter, Skinny würde ihn einfach gefesselt sitzen lassen, aber er erwies sich als überraschend fair.   
  
Doch es kam wie es kommen musste. Kaum waren sie beide von den Seilen befreit und auf halbem Weg zur Tür, trat einer der Bankräuber ein.   
  
„Na, was haben wir denn hier?“, fragte er in bester spöttischer Schurkenmanier. Den obligatorischen Revolver hielt er schon in der Hand. „Ihr wollt doch wohl nicht abhauen?“  
  
Sowohl Peter als auch Skinny blieben wie angewurzelt vor ihm stehen.  
  
„Mr. Teach, ich...“, setzte Skinny zu irgendeiner Erklärung an.  
  
Mit einem „Klappe, Norris“ richtete der Mann den Revolver auf ihn und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen.  
  
Langsam trieb er sie mit vorgehaltener Waffe zurück in die Halle. Mit leichter Panik sah Peter sich um, und stellte dabei fest, dass es Skinny ähnlich zu gehen schien.   
  
Bald waren sie wieder bei den zerschnittenen Stricken angekommen.   
  
„Hinsetzen“, befahl der Mann Skinny mit einem lässigen Wink mit der Pistole. Dann beugte er sich hinunter um eins der Seile aufzuheben.  
  
_Jetzt oder nie_ , dachte Peter, und machte einen Satz nach vorne. Er brachte den Mann aus dem Gleichgewicht, und sie stürzten zu Boden. Ein metallisches Geräusch suggerierte, dass der Mann die Waffe fallen ließ, aber Peter verließ sich nicht darauf. Er rang weiter mit dem Bankräuber, bis er hinter sich Skinnys raue Stimme hörte.  
  
„Zur Seite, Shaw!“  
  
Instinktiv folgte er der Anweisung und fand sich auf dem Rücken liegend neben dem Ganoven wieder.   
  
Skinny musste geistesgegenwärtig die Waffe an sich genommen haben, deren Mündung nun auf Mr. Teach zeigte. Peters Magen machte einen Satz, als er zu seinem Erzfeind aufsah. Skinny hatte einen seltsam kalten Gesichtsausdruck, der viel zu alt für ihn wirkte, und für eine Sekunde befürchtete Peter, dass er wirklich schießen würde.  
  
„Skinny?“, setzte er vorsichtig an, wurde jedoch sofort unterbrochen.  
  
„Fessel ihn, Shaw.“ Skinny ließ Mr. Teach nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen.  
  
Peter schluckte, dann griff er nach dem nächstbesten Stück Seil und band dem Mann die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammen. Dann fesselte er ihm die Füße, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, nicht in Skinnys Schußlinie zu kommen. Sobald der Bankräuber anständig verschnürt war, senkte Skinny die Waffe und sie liefen gemeinsam zum Ausgang. Diesmal kam ihnen niemand in die Quere.  
  
Skinnys Wagen stand direkt vor der Tür – anscheinend hatte man ihn unter irgendeinem Vorwand hergelockt. Er ging darauf zu, während Peter zurückblieb.  
  
„Äh, Skinny“, machte er auf sich aufmerksam. „Die Waffe…. Die willst du doch wohl nicht mitnehmen, oder?“  
  
„Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen, Shaw“, erwiderte Skinny betont lässig und stieg mit einem beiläufigen Abschiedsgruß ins Auto. Eine Sekunde später fuhr er davon, und ließ einen etwas überraschten Peter zurück.  
  
Einen Moment starrte er auf die Ecke, um die der blaue Sportwagen verschwunden war, dann riss er sich zusammen. Bis zum Polizeirevier war es nicht weit. Dort fand er Justus und Bob vor, die zusammen mit Inspektor Cotta gerade eine Befreiungsaktion austüftelten, die nun überflüssig geworden war. Der gefesselte Bankräuber gesellte sich kurze Zeit später zu seinen Mittätern in die Gewahrsamszelle, und die drei ??? feierten die Lösung des Falles mit Tante Mathildas Kirschkuchen. Peter jedoch war stiller als sonst, und fragte sich immer noch, warum er von Skinnys plötzlichem Verschwinden so überrascht gewesen war. Er hatte doch nicht ernsthaft erwartet, dass sich an Skinnys Verhalten irgendwas änderte, nur, weil sie gemeinsam aus einer misslichen Lage entkommen waren.  
  
\- jetzt -  
  
Die seltsame Enttäuschung hatte nur ein paar Tage angehalten, bevor Peter die ganze Geschichte gedanklich zur Seite gelegt hatte. Alles war wieder beim Alten.  
  
Dementsprechend war er nicht besonders scharf darauf, Skinny zu begegnen.  
  
„Das geht dich nicht wirklich was an“, sagte Bob auf der anderen Seite des Reifenstapels, wo er mit dem ersten Detektiv zusammen den Transporter ablud, während Justus gleichzeitig verkündete: „Darf ich mich erkundigen, was du mit unserem Zweiten zu bereden planst?“  
  
„Nervt nicht rum, sagt mir einfach, wo er ist.“ Skinny klang so missgelaunt wie immer.  
  
Bevor seine Freunde etwas anderes sagen konnten, traf Peter eine Entscheidung. Oder vielmehr, sein Körper traf eine, denn noch bevor sein Hirn sich mit der Frage  _was jetzt?_ beschäftigt hatte, hatte er sich aufgerichtet und hörte sich selbst sagen: „Hier drüben.“  
  
Drei Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm um. Ausnahmsweise ignorierte Peter seine Freunde vorerst. „Was gibts, Skinny?“  
  
Skinny warf einen Blick zu Bob und Justus, dann zu Titus, der ebenfalls am Transporter werkelte, dann über den Schrottplatz, auf dem drei Kunden herumschlichen, und Tante Mathilda, die einem davon anscheinend gerade eine ausgesprochen hässliche Vase andrehen wollte.  
  
„Können wir uns irgendwo in Ruhe unterhalten?“, fragte er. Diesmal traf er seinen üblichen Tonfall nicht ganz so gut.  
  
Peter warf Justus einen Blick zu und hob eine Augenbraue. Als Antwort bekam er ein halbes Nicken und ein Schulterzucken. Worte waren für ihre Verständigung gar nicht nötig.  
  
„Komm mit“, sagte Peter zu Skinny, und winkte ihn hinter sich her zur Zentrale. Justus hatte schließlich nichts dagegen, dass er ihren Erzfeind dorthin einlud.  
  
Skinny zog die Tür hinter sich zu, und sie standen beide ein bisschen fehl am Platze in dem Campinganhänger herum.   
  
„Also, was ist?“, fragte Peter nach einigen Sekunden unangenehmer Stille. Er versuchte, unfreundlich zu klingen, aber er gelang ihm nur bedingt.  
  
Skinny sah ungewohnt verlegen aus. Er schaute Peter nicht in die Augen, und verlagerte sein Gewicht ständig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
  
„Ich hab mich noch gar nicht bei dir bedankt. Für neulich“, murmelte er schließlich. „Also, danke. Ich hätte ganz schön alt ausgesehen ohne dich.“  
  
Peter musste lachen. „Wer hätte das gedacht! Skinny Norris bedankt sich!“  
  
Dann hob Skinny doch den Kopf und ihm blieb das Lachen im Hals stecken. Denn er sah Peter mit dem gleichen kalten Ausdruck an, den er auch in der Lagerhalle gehabt hatte.   
  
„Sorry“, Peters Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht so, wie sie sollte. „War nicht so gemeint.“  
  
Das schien Skinny zu besänftigen. „Und danke, dass ihr mich nicht bei Cotta angeschwärzt habt“, fügte er selbstbewusster hinzu. Offenbar war heute Skinnys großer Tag der Dankbarkeit.  
  
Peter hatte fast das Gefühl, Skinny versuchte, sich tatsächlich wie ein vernünftiger Mensch zu benehmen. Aber andererseits hatte er ihnen das schon öfters vorgemacht, und ein paar Mal waren sie ja auch schon darauf reingefallen.  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was hätten wir davon gehabt?“  
  
Jetzt war es an Skinny, zu lachen. „Mir mal wieder eins ausgewischt?“, schlug er vor.   
  
Auch Peter musste wieder grinsen, während sich ein kleiner Teil seines Hirns fragte, seit wann er mit Skinny eigentlich so gut auskam. Normalerweise wären sie sich schon längst an die Kehle gegangen.   
  
Für einen Moment sahen sie sich nur an, dann setzte Skinny sich plötzlich in Bewegung. Er kam dichter auf Peter zu, der ganz automatisch in einen Schritt zurück machte. Zumindest so lange, bis er mit dem Rücken zum Aktenschrank stand.   
  
Was Skinny aber nicht daran hinderte, noch näher zu kommen. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung machte Peter keinerlei Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten. Es wäre einfach gewesen, ihn zu stoppen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund tat Peter es nicht. Zwischen ihnen war nur noch eine Handbreit Platz.  
  
Schließlich hielt Skinny inne, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Peters entfernt. Der hatte inzwischen eine ziemlich gute Idee, was gleich passieren würde. Wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er Skinny ohne Probleme wegschubsen und es verhindern können. Vielleicht war das sogar der Grund für Skinnys Zögern. Aber er blieb, wo er war.  
  
Und dann küsste Skinny ihn. Es war… ungewohnt. Skinny war ein kleines Stück größer als Peter, wo Kelly fast einen Kopf kleiner gewesen war. Außerdem war da diese konstante unterschwellige Aggressivität, die Skinny ausstrahlte, und die er auch in den Kuss legte. Eine Hand hatte sich in Peters Oberarm gekrallt, mit der anderen stütze er sich anscheinend hinter Peter am Aktenschrank ab.  
  
Kurz darauf kam Peters Gehirn langsam wieder online kam und er stellte fest, dass er inzwischen den Kuss erwiderte und sich eine seiner Hände zu Skinnys Schulter bewegt hatte.  
  
Im nächsten Moment schlug die Realisation, was gerade passierte, dann tatsächlich bei ihm ein. Er schob Skinny von sich, der ohne Widerstand bewegen ließ. Peter war nicht so wütend, wie er dachte, wie er vielleicht sein sollte.   
  
„Was zum… ?“, entfuhr es ihm, und offenbar sah er nicht besonders begeistert aus.  
  
Eine Sekunde verging in angespannter Stille. Dann machte Skinny Anstalten, wieder näher zu kommen, und diesmal wich Peter ihm aus. „Raus“, flüsterte er. Dann lauter: „Hau ab.“  
  
Die letzten Reste der Heiterkeit schwanden aus Skinnys Gesicht. „Fick dich, Shaw“ Er drehte auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Wohnwagen. Die Tür knallte hinter ihm zu.  
  
Peter starrte ihm nach und versuchte zu rekonstruieren, was zum Teufel gerade passiert war.  
  
„Und, was wollte Skinny?“, erkundigte sich Bob, als er und Justus eine Minute später die Zentrale betraten und Peter in einem Sessel in der Ecke ins Leere starrend vorfanden.  
  
„Tja“, sagte Peter langsam, „wenn ich das wüsste.“  
  
So sehr Justus und Bob auch nachfragten, Peter erläuterte seine Antwort nicht weiter. Den ganzen Tag über war er ungewöhnlich still, bevor er sich schließlich ohne weitere Erklärung vorzeitig nach Hause verabschiedete. Es war gut, dass er nicht mit dem Auto unterwegs war, denn so in Gedanken, wie er war, hätte er es sicherlich geschafft, auf dem kurzen Heimweg einen Unfall zu bauen.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Tag nach der Schule schlugen Justus und Bob vor, an den Strand zu fahren, doch Peter lehnte ab. Die beiden sahen ihn an, als wäre ihm gerade ein zusätzlicher Kopf gewachsen, doch er bemerkte es kaum. Er machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg nach Hause, doch auf halber Strecke stellte er fest, dass er in eine völlig andere Richtung unterwegs war.  
  
Eigentlich war es überraschend, wie zielsicher er sich bewegte, wenn man bedachte, wie selten er sich in dieser Gegend aufhielt. Normalerweise war er nur hier, wenn ein Fall sie mal wieder her führte. Meistens einer, in den eine gewisse Person verwickelt war.   
  
Halbherzig versuchte er, sich zum Umkehren zu bewegen, doch seine Füße trugen ihn unaufhaltsam in Richtung Little Rampart.   
  
Zehn Minuten später fand er sich vor dem Haus wieder, in dem Skinny wohnte. Irgendjemand hatte die Haustür aufgebrochen, sodass sie nur noch angelehnt war. Peter stieß sie auf. Der unangenehme Geruch, der ihm entgegen schlug, ließ ihn kurz zögern, doch schon einen Augenblick später war er auf dem Weg in den ersten Stock. Dort war die Luft überraschenderweise tatsächlich deutlich besser.   
  
Schließlich stand er vor der Tür, in die die Buchstaben S.N. eingeritzt waren. „Schreckensbleiches Nervenbündel“, murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin, und musste trotz seiner Nervosität schmunzeln.  
  
Er legte den Zeigefinger auf die Klingel, konnte sich jedoch nicht vollends davon überzeugen, sie auch zu drücken. Ein paar Mal atmete er tief durch, dann klingelte er endlich. In der Wohnung ertönte ein schrilles Geräusch, sonst war es still. Für einen Moment glaubte er, es sei niemand zuhause. Dann hörte er Schritte, und einen Schlüssel, der im Schloss gedreht wurde. Die Tür schwang auf, und im Rahmen stand Skinny, in Jeans und sonst nichts.  
  
„Shaw“, begrüßte er ihn überrascht, aber ausgesprochen kühl.  
  
„Kann ich reinkommen?“ Diesmal war es Peter, der hauptsächlich auf seine eigenen Fußspitzen schaute.  
  
Mit übertriebener Geste wies Skinny ins Innere. „Willkommen in meinem Palast“, sagte er, und hätte nicht sarkastischer klingen können.  
  
Er drehte sich um und verschwand in Richtung der Küche. Langsam folgte Peter ihm.  
  
Die Wohnung sah deutlich besser aus als beim letzten Mal als sie hier herumgeschnüffelt hatten. Offenbar hatte Skinny vor Kurzem nicht nur aufgeräumt, sondern auch sauber gemacht.  
  
Für einen Moment fragte Peter sich, ob man ihn womöglich erwartet hatte.  
  
In der Küche hatte sich Skinny an die Anrichte gelehnt und sah seinen Gast auffordernd an. Anscheinend erwartete er eine Erklärung.  
  
Tja, damit konnte Peter nicht wirklich dienen. Er wusste ja selbst nicht so richtig, warum er eigentlich hier war.  
  
Im Licht, das durch das Fenster fiel, bemerkte er, dass sich auf Skinnys Armen und auch auf seinem Oberkörper deutlich Narben abzeichneten. Die drei Fragezeichen hatten über die Jahre ebenfalls ihren Anteil an Verletzungen und Narben davongetragen, doch anscheinend war es noch gefährlicher, mit den Verbrechern gemeinsame Sache zu machen, als sie zu jagen. Wenn denn alle Narben daher stammten.  
  
„Was?“, schnauzte Skinny ihn an und Peter stellte fest, dass er ihn offenbar deutlich länger angestarrt hatte, als höflich war.  
  
„Sorry“, murmelte er. Mehr fiel ihm jedoch partout nicht ein und einmal mehr verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er nicht Justus‘ Talent hatte, in jeder Situation die passenden Worte finden und die entsprechenden Reden schwingen zu können.  
  
Nach einem weiteren Moment unangenehmer Stille, in dem Peter überall hinschaute, außer zu Skinny, riss diesem der Geduldsfaden.  
  
„Was willst du hier, Shaw? Rück mit der Sprache raus oder hau ab.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper und sah ganz so aus, als würde er seiner Aufforderung zur Not auch mit Gewalt Nachdruck verleihen.  
  
Peter biss noch eine Sekunde unschlüssig auf seiner Unterlippe herum, dann fragte er zögernd: „Wegen… wegen gestern. Was… was sollte das?“  
  
Er hatte die halbe Nacht wachgelegen und gegrübelt, aber er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen.   
  
Skinny fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und lachte. Es klang hässlich. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war – soweit möglich – noch abweisender geworden.  
  
„Was willst du hören, Shaw?“ Der Tonfall war ätzend. „Dass ich unsterblich verliebt bin? Bullshit. Du bist hübsch, und nicht ganz so nervig wie die anderen Satzzeichen, das ist alles.“  
  
Peter starrte ihn nur an und fragte sich, wie Skinny es fertig brachte, etwas beinahe Nettes so unfreundlich klingen zu lassen. Musste ein besonderes Talent sein. Auch war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich darüber freuen oder aufregen sollte, dass er gerade als ‚hübsch‘ bezeichnet woren war. Das war normalerweise nicht unbedingt ein Wort, mit dem man ihn beschrieb.  
  
„Und anscheinend bist du ja nicht mal so ein Schisser wie ich immer dachte“, fügte Skinny mit einem etwas verunglückten Grinsen hinzu.  
  
Unwillkürlich erwiderte Peter das Grinsen. „Ich glaube, das war so ziemlich das Netteste, was du je gesagt hast.“  
  
Einen Moment sahen sie sich bloß an, dann mussten sie lachen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde Peter klar, dass er Skinny noch nie so entspannt gesehen hatte. Sein ständig misstrauischer Ausdruck hatte sich ein bisschen gelegt, und in seinen eigenen vier Wänden benahm er sich auch ausnahmsweise mal nicht so, als würde er jeden Moment mit einem Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt rechnen. Es tat überraschend gut, festzustellen, dass sich hinter der harten Kleinkriminellen-Fassade tatsächlich ein Mensch verbarg. Wenn er sich so benahm,  _mochte_ Peterihn tatsächlich.  
  
„Bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein!“ Skinny klang nur halb ernst, als würde er es nur sagen, weil er wusste, dass es von ihm erwartet wurde.  
  
„Würde mir nie einfallen“, behauptete Peter. Das war glatt gelogen. Er hasste seinen Ruf als Angsthase, daher war er durchaus stolz darauf, Skinny vom Gegenteil überzeugt zu haben.   
  
Skinny ging zum Kühlschrank hinüber. „Willst du was trinken?“  
  
Peter nickte, bemerkte, dass Skinny ihn nicht ansah, und sagte dann „Ja, gerne.“  
  
Skinny nahm zwei Flaschen Cola aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte sie auf dem Küchentisch ab. Der Höflichkeit halber sollte Peter vielleicht einen halben Schritt zur Seite gehen, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Stattdessen drehte er sich ein Stück in Skinnys Richtung, und auf einmal standen sie viel zu nah beieinander.  
  
Peter schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen, um die Finger ruhig zu halten. Er wünschte sich ein bisschen, Skinny hätte zumindest ein T-Shirt angezogen. Aus der Nähe waren die Narben noch auffälliger, und Peter fragte sich, was für Geschichten dahinter standen.  
  
Skinny war ein Stückchen größer als er, doch er war merklich schmaler. Seine übliche Art, die einem immer das Gefühl gab, ihn würde jemand oder etwas verfolgen, ließ ihn manchmal kleiner und dünner wirken, doch hier, wo er ganz in seinem Element war, wirkte er riesig.   
  
Als Peters Blick zu Skinnys Gesicht wanderte, wurde er von einem spöttischen Grinsen erwartet. Irgendwie schien er heute ständig zu starren ohne es wirklich mitzubekommen. Skinny hob eine Augenbraue, und Peter wurde rot.   
  
Er wollte irgendwas sagen, doch mehr als ein „ähm“ brachte er nicht zustande. Skinny lachte wieder, und Peter musste zugeben, dass er Skinnys ehrliches Lachen deutlich lieber mochte als die herablassende Version, die er bisher immer zu hören bekommen hatte.  
  
„Jetzt mal im Ernst, Shaw, warum bist du gestern plötzlich so abgedreht?“ Es klang, als versuchte Skinny beiläufig zu klingen, doch es gelang ihm nicht ganz. Was vielleicht auch damit zu tun hatte, dass sie immer noch dicht voreinander standen und sich ansahen. Keiner schien wirklich das Bedürfnis zu haben, Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.  
  
Peter deutete ein Schulterzucken an. „Es war auf jeden Fall ziemlich unerwartet“, wich er einer richtigen Antwort aus. Genau genommen hatte ihn die Situation völlig überfordert, und er hatte erst einmal in Ruhe nachdenken müssen. Und das war definitiv nicht möglich gewesen, während Skinny in der Nähe war.  
  
Skinny grinste. „Du hattest die Möglichkeit, abzuhauen. Oder es hinterher einfach zu vergessen.“  
  
Peter nickte zögernd und das Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
  
„Stattdessen tauchst du hier auf.“  
  
Erneutes Nicken.   
  
War es am Tag zuvor alles sehr schnell gegangen, bewegte sich Skinny nun betont langsam. Peter hatte jede Gelegenheit, ihm auszuweichen, und nutzte ganz bewusste keine davon.  
  
Dieses Mal war der Kuss weniger aggressiv, und während es damit auch weniger überwältigend war, vermisste Peter es fast. Es gab keine Möglichkeit für ihn, sich nach hinten anzulehnen, also suchte er woanders Halt. Skinnys nackte Haut war warm unter seinen Fingern, genauso wie die Hand, die sich um Peters Nacken legte, um ihn dichter zu ziehen.   
  
Der Abstand zwischen ihnen schwand, und einen Moment standen sie einfach da. Dann schoss ein scharfer Schmerz durch Peters Körper, als Skinny ihm auf die Lippe biss. Er fluchte, und Skinny lachte leise.  
  
„Falls du es dir wieder anders überlegen möchtest, wäre jetzt der Augenblick dafür“, sagte er, aber es war keine Bosheit in seiner Stimme. Es klang eher so, als wollte er Peter einfach nur ärgern.   
  
„Fick dich, Skinny“, wiederholte Peter freundlich dessen Satz vom Tag zuvor. Das darauf folgende dreckige Grinsen ließ ihn wieder rot werden.  
  
Peter löste eine Hand von Skinnys Schulter und betastete seine Lippe. Sein Zeigefinger war rot, als er ihn wieder wegnahm. „Au“, stellte er trocken fest.  
  
„Zu doll?“, erkundigte Skinny sich. Es lag gerade so viel Spott in seiner Stimme, dass Peter fast entging, dass Skinny sich anscheinend tatsächlich darum sorgte, dass er Peter zu sehr wehgetan haben könnte.  
  
Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung musste er lächeln. „Perfekt.“  
  
Der Druck von Skinnys Fingern an seinem Nacken und seiner Hüfte wurde fester, und der Gedanke, dass er möglicherweise blaue Flecken davontragen würde, gefiel ihm besser, als er sich selbst eingestehen mochte.  
  
Skinny zog ihn noch näher und küsste ihn erneut, und da war wieder die latente Gewalt, die Peter schon ab Tag zuvor nicht unbedingt unangenehm aufgefallen war.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Skinnys Hände und Mund sich auf Wanderschaft begaben, und Peter folgte nur zu gerne dem Beispiel. Er ließ zu, dass Skinny ihn seines T-Shirts entledigte, doch irgendwie brachten sie es fertig, dass sich seine Arme darin verhedderten. Während Peter versuchte, sich zu befreien, grinste Skinny nur.   
  
Dann griff er kurzerhand nach dem T-Shirt, nach Peters Arm darunter, und hielt fest. Peter wand sich noch ein wenig, aber es war hoffnungslos. So würde er seine Arme nicht frei bekommen.  
  
„Das gefällt dir, oder?“, versuchte er Skinny anzufahren, aber es kam überhaupt nicht so rüber, als wollte er tatsächlich losgelassen werden. Und wenn er ehrlich war, meinte er es auch gar nicht so. Er musste bloß irgendwas sagen, und sie hatten mit den alten Gewohnheiten noch nicht so sehr gebrochen, dass er etwas Nettes von sich geben würde.  
  
Skinny ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen, und so langsam machte sein hungriger Gesichtsausdruck Peter fast Angst.  
  
„Ja, natürlich“, gab er unumwunden zu, „Der große Detektiv, ganz hilflos...“  
  
„Fuck“, flüsterte Peter, und Skinny konnte das Aufgeben darin gar nicht verborgen bleiben.  
  
Skinny küsste ihn wieder, dann manövrierte er ihn zur Schlafzimmertür. Widerstandslos ließ Peter sich bewegen, und fand sich schließlich auf dem Bett wieder, auf dem Rücken, seine Arme unter ihm, Skinny über ihm. Jetzt konnte er sich wirklich nicht mehr widersetzen.  
  
Und er wollte es auch gar nicht.  
  
Nicht, wenn Skinny ihn so ansah wie in der Lagerhalle, als er die Waffe in der Hand gehabt hatte. Nicht, wenn Skinny die Zähne in seiner Schulter versenkte und er nicht wusste, ob er vor Schmerz stöhnte. Nicht, wenn sich alles so gut anfühlte, dass er auf bestem Wege war, eine Sucht zu entwickeln.  
  
***  
  
„Weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist?“, fragte Skinny später, als sie nebeneinander draußen auf der Feuertreppe saßen und Cola tranken. „Jetzt, wo ich dich nicht mehr ‚Schisser‘ nennen kann, muss ich mir nen neuen Spitznamen für dich überlegen.“  
  
Peter lachte. Typisch Skinny. Er sah zur Seite und stellte fest, dass Skinny ihn bereits beobachtete. „Oder du kannst mich einfach ‚Peter‘ nennen. Das ist nämlich mein Name, weißt du?“  
  
„Ach, halt‘s Maul, Shaw“, erwiderte Skinny und küsste ihn.  
  
Und Peter dachte,  _wie soll ich das bloß Justus und Bob erklären?_


End file.
